


Talk to Me

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “It’s not like I don’t want to write that kind of stuff to you. It’s just... you know how Keito is. It’s funny to tease him every once in a while, isn’t it?”





	Talk to Me

“And then there’s this one, which I’ve found particularly interesting.” Hikaru grabbed his phone from the nightstand, clearing his throat and chuckling. “Oh yes, that’s how it went! ‘Now I have to get back on set, I can’t wait to be back home. I’m in the mood for it. I want you to fu...”

“Hikka!” Yuto stopped him before he could finish, tearing the phone from his hands and laying down on the bed, the elder straddling him and not allowing him to move more than this. “You shouldn’t have read my private e-mails, you know that, right?” he scolded him, his face a deep shade of red. 

“Private?” Hikaru repeated, running his hand down the younger’s chest, slowly, reaching his cock and wrapping his fingers around it. He moved them slowly, more for a mild teasing than to do something actually useful. “And since when the conversations between my two beautiful boyfriends are private? Shouldn’t I be a part of it? And anyway...” he leant over him, his mouth close to his ear. “I’m jealous. You never write that kind of thing to me.”

Yuto winced, and he couldn’t help a jerk of his hips to meet his boyfriend’s hand.

“It’s not like I don’t want to write that kind of stuff to you. It’s just... you know how Keito is. It’s funny to tease him every once in a while, isn’t it?”

“Indeed. But, so to say, I’d like to be teased every once in a while too. I’m sure you could be so damn hot if you tried, right?” he mocked him, attacking his throat with his mouth. “For starters, you could tell me now if there’s something you’d like for me to do.” he suggested.

Yuto swallowed, his lips suddenly thin and fidgeting.

Hikaru knew how the younger tended to be more inhibited with Keito than with him, and he wanted to stress that to force him to cave.

“Take all the time you need, Yutti, I’m in no rush at all. I could stay here for hours doing nothing more than this. And it’s terrible, don’t you think so? It’s terrible to just lay there, thinking I could do anything you want and not having the courage to...”

“Faster.” Yutti muttered then. “That hand, Hikka. Faster.” he repeated, and the elder let that be enough for now.

He laid down next to him, moving his fingers on his cock exactly like the other had asked, but he showed that he wasn’t willing to take things further unless he would’ve received accurate indications. And Yuto knew that.

He moaned, frustrated, making the elder laugh.

“Hikka...”

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I...” Yuto seemed to have reached his breaking point, as he snorted heavily, licking his lips and then staring at him straight in the eyes. “Fuck me, Hikka. I want you to fuck me, hard. Now.”

Hikaru let him go, bringing a hand to his own chest and bowing.

“Your wish is my command.” he said, before complying to his request once again.

He thrust inside of him, slowly. Too slowly.

“I thought I’ve asked to have it hard.” Yuto said, clenching his teeth, and Hikaru went faster, letting the younger’s voice drive him, aroused by that side of him he had hardly ever seen before.

When they both were about to come, Yuto had lost every inhibition, and didn’t hesitate asking him to come inside him, another thing Hikaru couldn’t have avoided even if he had wanted to.

“See?” he said after a while, letting his arm slip around his waist and pulling him closer. “It hasn’t been so bad.”

“No.” the younger murmured. “But don’t expect to receive any weird e-mails. Those are for Keito only.”

“Only for him, uh?” the elder repeated. “Can’t blame you. He gets embarrassed just as much as I get turned on. I really wish I could see him while he reads those.”

They glanced at each other, and they both burst out laughing.

Hikaru quickly kissed his lips, then he let him rest.

He had teased enough for one day.

But it was hardly over. Now that he had opened Pandora’s Box, Hikaru really meant to have his share of fun with it.

 


End file.
